Joker's Boy
by Brickc16
Summary: Mark was a simple boy, then the Clown had his parents killed, and he's out for revenge.
1. The Rise of the Jester

**Prologue**

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. J!" came the high voice of Harley Quinn.

The Joker rose in his lowly cell in the now abandoned Arkham Asylum. Ever since Batman defeated him and that Hugo Strange fellow started Arkham City it's gotten a tad bit lonesome in the old place. Ah, but he's got no one to blame but himself, after all, it _was_ his own fault.

"Oh, shut it you," Joker said aloud to the narrator. He rose from his bed and walked over to the mirror, his bleached skin was falling apart. His skin was pealing, he gave out a cough and saw blood. "Harley, it's getting worse..." He coughed again. Harley ran over to Joker with a wet cloth. "I think it's about time we turn ourselves in to Arkham City, eh?"

"Oh, Mr. J are you sayin' we should move to the city? Maybe rent an apartment, we could be like a normal couple!"

"Oh hush, you fool." Joker said, stifling a cough. "I'm saying we should get arrested so that I can have one of our old roomies make me a cure! Perhaps the snow man will help us."

Harley looked a little disappointed, but she smiled anyway and said, "Well, okay. As long as we can bash some heads while we're there!"

"Oh I promise you, my dear, we can bash as many heads as we want there, and we will. Believe me, we will." He started to chuckle, and that chuckle rose into his full crazy laugh, and that laugh led to a hacking dreadful cough. Joker and Harley set out toward Gotham, where cops awaited their arrival...

**1**

Some miles away in the suburbs of Gotham City lived a young man who went by the name Mark. Mark was 18 years old and had always wanted to journey into the city of Gotham, though his parents had warned him it was much too dangerous. No many how many martial arts school Mark went through his parents never allowed him to go into the city. Mark had all the fighting capabilities of Batman himself but still his parents would not allow it.

Mark was even trained under the mastery of Ra's al Ghul, who trained Batman. But still his parents would not budge, but now that he was 18 he figured it was time for him to move out, start a life of his own. His parents suggested going to college in some other city, somewhere far off from Gotham, like Metropolis, but Mark didn't listen... he should have listened...

* * *

><p>Mark was upstairs packing when he heard a loud bang from down stairs, he walked over to the railing of the stairs over looking the front door. A man with a clown mask stood in the doorway holding a pistol, his mother on the floor dead.<p>

"Bastard!" Came the enraged voice of Mark's father and before he even came into view the clown pulled the trigger and Mark heard a grunt and thump.

"No," Mark whispered, and then shouted, "No!"

The clown looked up and saw Mark and aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. As luck would have it, however, the gun jammed. The clown looked down at the gun, then up at Mark, and then he bolted from the house. Mark vaulted over the railing and chased him out. The clown was getting into a beat up car and floored it. Mark got into his father's 1967 Chevy Impala and chased the clown at top speed.

After dodging traffic for 20 minutes they passed a sign that said, "You are now entering Gotham City, home of the Batman." And under that was a spray painted sign that said, "And his bestest friend Joker."

"Well, looks like I got my wish," Mark said, not the least bit happy about being in Gotham. The clown made a right, and it was too late for Mark to turn. Mark took the next right without even slowing down, and when he got to the intersection he saw the clown's car and floored it. He caught the car just in time, he braced himself for the impact and was glad he had his seatbelt on, the car slammed into the clown's and they both went into a full roll. Before Mark got out of the wrecked car he opened up the glove compartment and pulled out his old man's gun.

Mark stumbled out of the car and limped his way toward the clown, who was pulling himself out of the wreck. Mark aimed the gun at the clown as he stood up.

"Please," the clown man said. "Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Mark asked, snapped. "Mercy? Did you have mercy for my parents when you killed them?"

"Please, it was da Joker, he ordered the hit, nawt me, man. I had no beef wit' your parents, man. Please!"

Mark started to lower the gun, and then there was a gun shot from behind him and the clown man dropped, Mark turned to see a cop holding a pistol, then the man turned his gun around on himself and fired. At that moment swat cars and helicopters came from all around and men jumped out of the cars and slid down ropes from the choppers. They all aimed at Mark with their guns.

"Put the gun on the ground and raise put your hands up," came a projected voice. Mark did as he was asked just as a cop came over and put his hands behind him and handcuffed him. They dragged him to one of the big trucks that was full of other mean looking fellows, they sat Mark down between a man with half his face burned off, and a man who had the distinct resemblance to a penguin. The doors were closed and the room went black...

When Mark came too he was in the middle of a room, laying on his back, and when he sat up he saw a bunch men standing around him, all with clown masks and makeup on. Some had crowbars, others had baseball bats, and few had guns.

"Where am I?" Mark said, throat dry and head sore.

"Why, you're in Joker's FUNLAND my boy!" Came a very funny voice, and Mark looked up to see the man who he had only seen in the papers, the Joker, but there was something off about him. His face wasn't white, it seemed to be peeling. His scar wasn't red like it usually was, and over all he looked less... jokey.

"What's up with your..." Mark started but then he looked beyond Joker to his henchmen, who were shaking their heads and making slashing notions at their necks with their fingers. "your... hideout? I thought your hideouts were usually cheery and colorful?" The henchmen exhaled silently and wiped beads of sweat from their brows.

"Alas," Joker said, pacing the room. "I have not been in the city long enough to decorate. And I fear I may not be here long enough to decorate." He let out a hacking cough and a whimper came from the crowd. Mark looked up to see Harley Quinn, faithful servant to the clown.

"You're sick," Mark observed, despite the warning looks of the henchmen.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner, what do we got for him, Janice?" Joker said sarcastically.

"Well, no need to be enthusiastic," Mark said with equal sarcasm, the henchmen held their breath and watch Joker, whose green eyes bore into Mark like several novelty knives. Just when Mark was about to die from not breathing Joker let out a great bark of laughter and he continued that laughter until he was coughing more than laughing.

"Oh, my boy," the clown said between coughs. "You are perfect... quite perfect, indeed!"

"Perfect for what?" Mark inquired.

"To be my heir, my boy!"

"Heir?" Mark and Quinn said at the same time, both equally puzzled.

"Yes," Joker said, stifling a cough. "I am not getting any younger, and Harley is barren as the left side of Two-Face's body. I need someone to carry on the clown-based legacy!"

"But puddin'..." Harley started, but Joker gave her a glare.

"Didn't you try this once before?" Mark asked. "You tried to make Robin your sidekick heir kid."

"You watch too much Cartoon Network, kid." Joker said with a cough. "That's Batman Beyond fictional bullshit. I need someone who can fight, but can also crack a joke or two. And as I hear from the Ra's you are quite the fighter, almost as good as the Batman."

Mark snorted, "Please, I could stomp Batman into the dirt."

"No one likes a cocky clown, kid." Joker coughed as he walked over to a wardrobe conveniently placed against the wall, and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a very grim looking suit, and with it a jester's hat. The had had balls with spikes on the points and had spikes jutting from around the base of the hat, it was made of leather. The outfit itself was even better, black and red, it had spikes on the sleeve cuffs and down the spine. It had a belt with a "J" on it and it had all the things the Bat might have; grappling hook, smoke pellets, and a snack compartment. The footwear was a pair of combat boots that ended in a point, a steel toed point, I might add. Joker walked over to Mark and handed it to him.

"For me?" Mark said with a mocking look of longing. "Oh, Jokey, you shouldn't have!"

"Heheheee, just take it, kiddo."

Mark took the costume and went into the bathroom, it stuck his legs into the pants, his arms into the sleeves and zipped up the full body outfit, he stuck the hat on his head and sunglasses came down over his eyes and he could see everything, they were like high definition binoculars. Mark slipped his feet comfortably into the combat boots and wiggled his toes and then pulled on the gloves, which were like combat driver's gloves. He stepped out of the bathroom dressed fully as a jester.

"Kneel, my boy," Joker said, with false nobility and standing straight. Mark knelt and a second later felt a pole on his shoulder. "As the Clown Prince of Crime, I dub thee: The Jester. You may stand."

Mark stood and looked around at all the smiling faces, most of them were painted on but who cares? Mark looked at the pole that had been on his shoulder, it had a little Jester head on the top, Joker handed it to him.

"Your Scepter of Shenanigans," Joker said with a wink and a laughing fit. "Boys," Joker said to the henchmen. "Meet my Sgt. At Arms, _The Jester!_"

The henchmen cheered wildly, and Mark knew what he was going to do, what he was destined for... and it wasn't what everyone else was thinking...


	2. It's Like Being Hit With a Batman

**2**

"Jester, my boy," Came Joker's call from up in the manager's office up above. "Come up here please."

Jester shot his grappling hook up at the ledge and pulled himself up. He landed softly on the metal floor and walked toward Joker, who was sitting in a throne like chair.

"What's up, Mr. J?" Jester asked as he approached the clown, who was looking worse and worse.

"I hear Bruce Wayne has just been accepted into our luxurious little city. I also hear word that Mr. Cobblepot was there awaiting his arrival, I would like you to find Wayne and bring him here!"

"Okie Dokie, Mr. J. One billionaire coming right up," Jester said as he turned toward the window. He jumped out and shot his grappling hook at a rooftop and was shot forward. He didn't bother with any of the the fools around the rooftops, no one would dare go after the Joker's right hand... or would he technically be the left hand because of Harley?

Jester landed on the top of the sign of Ace chemicals and looked down on the little courtyard below. Cobblepot was standing over Wayne, Jester enhanced his listening device in the hat to hear what was being said.

"Your family destroyed mine, Mr. Wayne," Penguin said. "And this, this is just a little payback." Penguin brought his fist up and before Jester could jump into action Wayne caught Cobblepot's fist and twisted his arm. "Ahh! Get him! Get him you fools!"

The bird brain's henchmen charged at Wayne, and he countered their attacks as if they were young pupils in a karate school. At one point he countered someone and broke free of his chains. Jester could see that move had discouraged, and frightened, the Penguin's men, but they fought anyway. Wayne finished them off in a matter of minutes and walked up to Cobblepot and knocked him out with one punch. Wayne started to scale the building next to him and in no time was on the roof of the building next to Ace.

"Alfred, do you have my position?" Wayne said into his watch, which Jester found intriguing. After a moment of silence Wayne said, "Send a drop to the roof of Ace Chemicals, I'm heading there now." He ran and jumped across the gap of the alleyway and made his way up the building. "Not exactly," Bruce said. "But I did get some one on one time with Strange." After a moment, he said, "Not good, he knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman..."

Jester blocked out the rest of the conversation, he was in too much shock. Why had no one noticed it before? Obviously someone like Bruce Wayne, billionaire, could afford to be a super hero. He had the perfect psychiatric motive for going all crazy like that, what with his parents being killed right in front of him and all. Now that he knew, it seemed pretty obvious that Wayne was Batman.

Just then, a jet flew from overhead and a pod landed with a crash into the roof of the building. Wayne walked up to it and put his hand on it, and it opened up to reveal the suit. That badass thing with the spikes on his cuff, the bat-like mask, the gray tights with the black gloves, boots, and cape. The yellow utility belt with his assorted gadgets and doohickeys. Jester jumped down from his hiding spot and landed lightly.

"Well, well, well," he said, Batman turned and pulled out a batarang. "Easy, killer," Jester said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm a friend."

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Jester," he replied. "Joker's number two... or number three if you count Quinn."

"Then you're no friend of mine," Batman said grimly.

"How can I prove it to you, Bats?" Jester asked Batman, twirling his Scepter with his fingers. "How about I promise not to tell Mr. J who's behind the mask, eh?" Bat's eyes grew wide. "Oh yeah, I know. I could hear you talking to whoever it is in the Cave, your butler I assume. Don't worry, I hate Joker as much as you do. He had my parents killed."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Come on, Brucey-boy, you know as well as I do the only way to make it in this city is to go along with the clown! Besides, keep the friends close and enemies closer and all that. And now that you are here, I could help you from the inside, be a mole for the Bat, as it were."

"So you want vengeance?" Batman said curiously.

"Vengeance is great," Jester said with a shrug. "But power is _greater_. With the clown out of the way I'll be put in full command of his gang, and I shall be the most powerful force in all of Arkham City!"

Batman seemed to mull this over, he seemed to have come to a decision because he handed the boy a communicator.

"Contact me when you need me," Batman said.

"Alright, Bats," Jester said, then his shades detected something, someone was watching. Mark used the TYGER security camera's feed to find out where. It was a sniper, a jokester by the looks of him. He needed a plan. He started moving his body in a miming sense of anger.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Joker has a sniper watching us, probably has the feed plugged into Joker's TV. We need to fight, I'll 'defeat' you and run away while you gather yourself together."

Batman nodded and threw a punch, but Jester whacked it away with his Scepter.

"You're holding back, Batman!" Jester shouted, he swiped his scepter at Bat's feet and the billionaire fell with a hard thump. "I'm sure our common master taught you as well as he taught me!"

"What?" Batman said, shocked.

"Ra's al Ghul, fool! Heheee, that rhymed!" Jester jumped into the air and swung his staff down on Batman, who rolled away quickly.

"You were trained by Ra's al Ghul?" Batman said with a sign of unease in his voice that you would never hear from him.

"Yes, Batty! Say, ever notice how he has a striking resemblance to Liam Neeson? _Ha haaaa!_" Another swing at Batman, who ducked in the nick of time, Jester felt the staff brush the bat ears on the mask.

"Time for the death blow, eh Batty?" Jester swung high and when Batman ducked Jester brought his knee up to meet the Bat's nose, the Bat fell back and looked up at Jester with a look that said, "I was putting my all into that fight and you _still_ beat me." Which made Jester feel good, if he ever needed to fight the Bat he'd be able to do it no problem. "Please, Batman, don't get up on my behalf. I'll just show myself out!" Jester winked at the Bat and jumped of the building and swung away with his grappling hook...

* * *

><p>Jester walked into the Steel Mill with his head held high. That fight with Batman really brought up his spirits, and it was only when Joker called for him in a tone much unlike his cheeriness that he realized he might have made a grave mistake.<p>

When Jester walked into the room he saw Joker sitting in his throne, eyebrows low in anger, but he couldn't take him seriously with that grin.

"What's up, boss?" Jester asked uncertainly.

"Where's Wayne?" Joker snapped. "Batman was protecting him."

"I saw your fight with Batman you could have easily taken the rich bastard."

"Well, then Bats would come here, wouldn't he? And you aren't ready for him yet, are you?"

"True, very true... Oh hell, I can't stay mad at you Little J!" He got up and hugged Jester tight. "One question, though. I noticed your communicator wasn't coming in, why?"

"Signal's dodgy out there, boss. It's hard to keep the signal strong, ya know?"

"I suppose, well listen, I have a meeting with good ole' Clayface. Hold down the fort, will ya?"

"Aye aye, capt'n!" Jester saluted, Joker and he shared a crazy laugh until Joker started coughing, and then he left. Jester paced the room, swinging his arms around in a bored fashion, then he stopped and looked across the room, to Harley's old suit, the one she wore when her and Joker were in the Asylum if he wasn't too mistaken. He walked over to it and checked it out, it looked like a slutty nurse's outfit but a little decked out. Jester looked at the shoes, wondering how the hell she could walk in those high heels when he saw it. Small enough to be concealed by the shadows but large enough to notice when you were this close; a pregnancy test, with a little blue + on it.

"Oh god," Jester said, face paling. He picked up the pregnancy test and stashed it away, if Joker ever caught wind that Harley was pregnant with _his_ kid he would surely dump poor Jester out into the streets, and then his dreams of revenge and power would be shattered as fast as a dropped vase. "Joker must never know," Jester whispered to himself...


	3. The Birds and the Harleys

**3**

Jester was sitting in Joker's throne when the clown returned, he rose when Joker approached and the sick old man sat down, he seemed in deep thought.

"What's up, Mr. J?" Jester asked.

"Penguin." Joker said simply.

"What about bird brain?"

"He's got men at the GCPD trying to get a hold of the snow man."

"Freeze? Isn't he working on a cure for you?"

"Yes, which is why I cannot allow that little monocle wearing beak nosed twerp get his grubby little hands on him."

"Want me to go knock those henchmen's heads in?"

"No, he'll just send more, no in order to get rid of them is to go to the source."

"You want me to go knock _Cobblepot's_ head in?"

"Yes, threaten him, beat him, do whatever you need to do to keep him away from Freeze. And keep your communicator on, I want to hear the whole conversation."

"You got it, boss." Jester said and jumped out the window, on his way to the museum, where Penguin would be unaware of the danger he was in...

Jester stood perched on the water tower on a roof near the museum when he heard the explosion. He turned and saw the church on fire and smirked as he saw a small black dot gliding away. Joker didn't actually think the Bat would have been stupid enough to wait for the bombs to go off with him in there. Jester turned his attention back on the museum, which was well guarded, Penguin's men all had guns. There were men on roof tops, on the ground, and there was a small group guarding the front door.

"What to do, what to do," Joker said through the the communicator.

"Don't worry about me," Jester replied. "Batty is on his way to your position."

"Alright, Clayface is just about in position." The clown laughed and coughed in turns while Jester was contemplating how he was going to get past the guards.

"Well, there's no back door so I might as well fight my way through the front." Jester shot his grappling hook at the roof of the museum and swung down, when he was near enough he retracted his hook and flew down and landed on one of one of the men, the others fell back in surprise.

"What the...?" One of them shouted as he landed on his rear end.

Another one, who had fallen face first and didn't see Jester started screaming frantically, "Batman? Is it the Bat? Someone help me! Please!"

Jester stood up and finished off the first one on the ground, then turned to the other two.

"Hello, boys!" He said with a big ole' grin.

"Who the hell is this joker?" The man with the bat sneered.

"Nah, not joker, man, This guy looks more like a... a, uh..."

"A Jester?" Jester asked.

"No, too cliched. You look like," the man looked up at Jester's hat. "You look more like a devil."

"Nah, I think the man's right," the man with the bat said, "he _does_ look more like a jester."

"What? Nah man, must not know what a jester looks like..." While dumb and dumber were arguing about the difference between a devil and a jester, Jester walked right past them and walked right through the door.

As he walked through the hall a gate rose from the floor and into the ceiling. Mark stepped back and the bars retracted into the floor again. Jester pressed a button on his mask and the room went dark, and then a purplish hue took affect over the room and Mark saw that between two pillars there was a laser wall and when broken the laser triggered the gate.

"Well, this is a real kink in my visit," Jester muttered and looked around and saw something that made him smile, himself. His reflection to be more accurate. There was a stack of mirrors leaning against the wall. "To catch a bird you have to think like a cat...burglar. Heh heh _heeehhh_."

Mark grabbed the mirrors and set them up so that the first one was facing where the laser wall started at a 45 degree turn so that the laser was redirected toward the door. Mark put another mirror in front of the door at a 45 degree angle facing the right wall. He set up another mirror so it was 45 degrees turned back toward where the gate was sitting, closed. And the last mirror was set up next to where the laser wall ended, at a 45 degree angle that closed the laser circuit, and thus opened the gate.

"Well played, Cobblepot," Jester said aloud, "but you can't best the Jest." He walked through the door at the end of the corridor and walked through it to find another corridor. At the end of the hall was a message written in red paint – or at least he _thought_ it was paint – that said "New recruits this way" with an arrow pointing to the right. Jester followed the arrow. The hallway led him into a large room with an overlook, and standing on the overlook was none other than The Penguin.

"Well, well," came that Cockney accent. "If it Isn't little clown junior."

"What's up bird brain?" Jester called up.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm saving my recruits for the Bat. So I'll just end you here and now." He pressed a button and one of two cages dropped from the ceiling. The door swung open and out stepped a man bigger than any Mark had seen before. At first, Jester thought it was Bane but he didn't have the little nodes along his body. "This is what you get from combining a masked wrestler who had one too many treatments of steroids with and injection of TITAN. Jester, meet: Mucho Crusho! Crusho, kill him."

The TITAN man bellowed with rage and beat his chest, Jester only shook his head.

"As much as I love a nice fair fight, I am afraid I am going to have to recline." He charged at the TITAN menace and leaped, planting on foot on Crusho's face and another on his massive neck and kicked off, sailing into the air and landing on the upper platform. Before any of the men knew what was going on Jester had taken down one of the men, taken his knife and had positioned himself behind Cobblepot with the knife on his neck.

"Oh great," Penguin shouted with surprise, "some help you fools are."

"Listen up, _Oswald_," Mark whispered into the man's ear. "You are going to stop going after Freeze, you hear me?"

"Yeah, and what if I don't?" Penguin spat.

Jester slashed a finger off his right hand, Penguin screamed in anguish. "Or I come back to get more souvenirs," Jester hissed.

"Alright," Penguin said between breaths, "I'll leave the snow man allow from here on out!"

The building started to rumble, Jester looked around at the overpass of the room to see two massive hands clamped down on the ledge, which was also covered in barbed wire. "Well, I take that as my cue to leave," he threw the Penguin down and jumped off the overpass, by the time he got to the exit of the building he could hear the Penguin screaming for his men to sedate the beast. "Music to my ears," Jester chuckled and left the museum...

* * *

><p>Jester walked through the front door of the Steel Mill in time to hear Joker shout, "<em>I'll be in touch! Hahahaaa!"<em> and then the sound of glass shattering. By the time Mark got into the old Manager's office of the mill Harley was boarding up a broken window.

"What happened here?" Mark asked.

"Ohhh, nothing," Joker said as an exact duplicate of him walked out of the room. "Just had a talk with an old friend. He always was very _batty_, _hehehehe _hack hack."

"Batman was here?" Jester asked. "I'm glad I wasn't here, probably would have wanted to go for round two, _heh heh heh_."

"I don't think he's up for much of that today! He's looking more forward to finding my cure!"

"Why would the Bat help us?" Jester said, just then he realized the blood bag next to the window labeled _Leverage_. "Did you..."

"Uh huh!" Jester said with new found giddiness. "The Batman is now my blood brother! HAHA! He has no choice but to go ask Freeze for the cure! Speaking of Freeze, how did things go with the Birdcicle?"

"Good, I threatened to cut his fingers off if he didn't leave Freeze alone. Until you get your cure that is."

"My little boy is learning the advantages of using a knife," Joker said with a fake sob, which was followed by another laughing fit.

"To quote Heath Ledger as Joker in the Dark Knight," Jester said, "'Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are.'"

"I think Ledger portrayed my craziness quite well, don't you?" Joker asked with a bark of laughter. "What did Birdie say after that?"

Mark responded in the voice of Cobblepot, he was always a great mimicker, " Alright! I'll leave the snow man allow from here on out!"

"Excellent," Joker's watch beeped. "Excuse me a moment, kiddo!" He pulled out what looked like an iPad and pressed the touch screen. "Is someone feeling _down?_ _Hehehe hack hack_."

Mark heard Batman's voice say, "What do you want?"

Joker said, "Oh lighten up Bats, it's not going to kill you... oops."

Jester chuckled and walked into his room, which was the walk-in closet of the office. Why a manager would need a walk-in closet in his office Mark couldn't fathom, but it was cozy after he pried the shelves and coat poles out. He laid down on the mattress they had dragged up for him and fell comfortably into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>Jester was awoken by the Joker's panicked voice.<p>

"Jester! Out here now!" Jester got up and checked the time, he had been asleep for a good hour. The clown walked out into the office to find Joker pacing frantically.

"What's up, Mr. J?" Jester asked, with genuine worry. Not for the Joker, really, but more for himself.

"Bats just reported in that the snow man _isn't_ in the GCPD building!"

"What?" Jester exclaimed.

"He says when he got there the Penguin's men were inside! And when he interrogated one of the bastards he said Freeze was at the Museum!"

"Oh shit," Jester said, eyes wide and heartbeat quickening. "That bastard had the bastard there right under my nose. I am so _stupid!_"

"Yeah you are," Harley exclaimed, her Jersey accent was really starting to annoy Jester. "Puddin'," she said to Joker, "ya can't trust this lil idiot. He was tricked by the Penguin of all people!"

"No no," Joker said, waving that insult out of his face, "it was an honest mistake. In my youth I would have been fooled by that bastard Brit."

Jester sighed with relief as Joker walked away from him, he slumped down in the chair he had claimed and threw his head back.

"I bet you think you're pretty clever, don'tcha?" Came Harley's voice and when Jester pulled his head up he found himself nose to nose with her.

"What are you talking about Harley?" Jester asked as he wheeled himself back a little in the chair.

"I dropped that pregnancy test on purpose so Mr. J would find it!" She hissed. "So that he would open his eyes and get rid of _you_."

"Sorry to tell ya, sweetcheeks," Jester said in an undertone, "but I ain't goin' anywhere."

"You will when I tell Mr. J I'm pregnant," she whispered back.

"And what'll he do to you?" Jester asked.

"What d'you mean?" Harley asked, taken aback at the remark.

"I can only assume you're a few months into the pregnancy," Mark said, looking at his nails like he was suddenly really interested in his hang nail.

"Two months in actually," Harley said proudly.

"And how do you think the Clown Prince of Crime will react to finding out you're pregnant but you didn't tell him right away?"

Harley's eyes went wide, "You're right... I HATE that!"

"The Bat Isn't going to find the cure, and even if he does, do you really think he's going to share?"

"You... you _want_ Mr. J to die," she gasped.

Mark smiled deviously, "Yes, my dear Harley. I _do_." And then he hit her hard in the head with his Scepter, and she went down...


	4. Marina KyleDent

**4**

When Joker came back into the room and saw Harley on the floor he laughed.

"What did the broad do this time?" Joker asked. "Did she try thinking again? _Heheheeee!_"

Jester laughed as well, and gestured at a board that lay next to Harley, which he had dragged into the room from his closet. "No, Mr. J, this board fell from the ceiling. This place must have termites or something."

"I thought I felt something nibbling at me in the morning," Joker said with mock seriousness then bust out laughing.

"HAHA, Mr. J you kill me! I mean, not the way you killed that henchmen who didn't laugh at your joke, but... you get the idea. What are we going to do with her until she comes around?"

"Oh just throw her in the corner! She spends most of her time in dank areas anyway, _heh heh_."

Jester dragged the woman over to the corner near the broken window, praying that when she wakes up she buys the dream bit he was going to feed her. Then he walked back to Joker who was waving him over.

"I got word that the saved ole snowglobe, its only a matter of time until I have my cure. There are some loose ends I need you to take care of for me, though."

"Like what?"

"Well, Strange is threatening to take my guns away if I don't stop killing the inmates..."

"And you want me to go and rough him up?" Mark asked hopefully.

"No!" Joker said, smiling wide. "He is much too powerful to take down, no, I need you to find his daughter, _heh heh heh_!"

"That old man has a daughter? Bet she's horrid, _hahahaaaa_!"

"Don't assume too quickly, my boy. Why do you think Catwoman is so apt on stealing from him?"

"Don't tell me she's the..."

"Mother? Yes, she is,_ heh heh_, sick Isn't it? She's long since bastardized the girl, the only person who knows where she is is ole Two-Face."

"What should I come to expect from this kitten, _heh heh_."

"I'm sure the bitch has some claws so watch yourself. If I'm not too mistaken she is your age, maybe you can win her over, eh?" Joker winked with a laugh.

Jester walked over to the window and shot his grappling hook, he jumped out and swung his way toward the court house...

* * *

><p>Jester arrived at the court house in time to find Two-Face's forces leaving, Dent was in lead of the group. Jester figured he'd just slip in at some point to get a word in with the old D.A. Jester jumped and swung forward. He landed lightly at right right of Dent, startling the henchmen behind him.<p>

"Mr. Dent," Jester said with solemn respect.

"Well," Dent said, "if it Isn't the Joker's little boy, what can I do you for, son?" Then his voice twisted and Two-Face came into the conversation, he said, "Make it quick, scum."

"Well Mr. Dent, I heard you might have word on Strange's daughter?" Mark inquired.

Dent's eyes flashed with anger, and it was Two-Face who replied, "'_Strange's_ daughter' he calls her! Strange took custody of our little girl when we were titled criminally insane!"

"Wait, you're her real daughter?" Mark was surprised, he didn't see that coming. "Is that why, and please don't flip the coin because of this assumption, is that why you and Catwoman have such – hatred – for each other?"

Harvey's eyes were filled with sadness for a moment, and then Two-Face took over. "She blames _us_ for her not being able to see her daughter. She plans on stealing from Strange because he refuses to let her see our dear daughter."

"Any idea where I can find her?" Mark asked?

"Why do you want to know?" Harvey asked with curiosity.

"Joker wants her for leverage over Strange, but now that I heard this story I want her away from that bastard Strange."

"You would really bring her here for us?" Harvey asked, his one eyebrow raising in surprise. Two-Face wasn't buying it though, he said, "Of course not, he wants us to believe he has good intentions but in reality he wants the girl for the Joker."

"I may be a lot of things, but a deceiver Isn't one of them," Mark said, that hit him hard. That was the old Mark talking, the honest one, the one who had no need for revenge. That sudden break made him realize what he was doing, and he vowed that after Joker was out of the way he wouldn't deceive anyone ever again.

"We will tell you where she is if you promise us something," Harvey said.

"Name it, Dent," Jester said.

"You know as well as we do that Batman will stop Strange," Dent said, when Mark nodded in agreement Dent said, "Promise me you will protect our daughter until that time comes, not just from Strange, but from the clown as well."

"I will," Jester said.

"She's being 'protected' by Strange's men in an apartment building just outside the gate near Wonder Tower." Two-Face said in that twisted voice.

"Alright, any idea which one?"

"_I was getting to that_!" Two-Face snapped. "Find the gate to Wonder Tower, think as if were you walking out of the compound, it is the first building to your left, third floor, second window on the left. Her bedroom is on the other side of the floor so smash your way through if you must."

"Alright," Jester said, he shot his grappling hook at a building, but before he could swing off he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Harvey with a pleading look on his face, he had never seen the man – or men? – look like this before.

"Jester please," Harvey pleaded, "keep her safe, she is all I have left in this world."

Jester nodded and swung away, ready to keep his promise to Two-Face...

* * *

><p>Mark stood atop the building he needed to infiltrate, he held himself upside down to look in the window, through it he could see 5 thugs all armed, all armored. This would take a lot more than just punching and jabbing, and luckily he sensed just the person to help him standing right behind him. Jester turned to see the ever so lovely Catwoman.<p>

"What's up, Selina?" Jester said casually.

"Is she in there?" She asked, practically pushing him aside.

"Yeah," Mark said. "Listen, I need to take her to the clown." Catwoman looked at him as if he were crazy. "Please, I swear she will not be hurt. He needs her for leverage over Strange, once the clown is dead she will be free to go."

Catwoman pulled out a bolas and started swinging it dangerously, "For your sake, she better be."

Jester gulped, but kept his smile wide and bright, "Listen, I'm going to need your help."

"Fine," she said, "I'll take down the men, but you're on your own after that." She slipped down into the room and Jester heard screams and gun shots... and then Catwoman was back next to him checking out her nails. "Those TYGER guys aren't so tough."

"Thanks, Selina," Mark said, patting her shoulder. He jumped through the window and walked down the hall, and when he opened the door his jaw dropped, in that room was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had shoulder length blonde hair, luscious lips, curvy body, and the most breathtaking eyes he'd ever seen. Those pools of green were so catching, he almost missed what she was saying.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyes wide.

Jester rose his hands to show her he meant no harm. "I'm Mar... The Jester. I need you to come with me."

"Jester... Joker's boy?" She asked, aghast.

"Yes, but listen, I promised your parents that I'd keep you safe from the old man."

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Well, just because I look like a joker and sound like a joker doesn't mean I'm _like_ the Joker." He smiled, showing his pearly whites. She gave him a little smile and started to pack...

* * *

><p>Just as they were leaving through the window, Mark heard footsteps storming up the stairs outside the room he left behind something that he knew would get the message across and also a little calling card. Joker doesn't really use the laughing gas bombs anymore, but Jester found a box <em>full<em> of the things. He set the timer on one and rolled it to the door, just as it was opening. Jester put his arm around the girl's waste and shot his grappling hook up at a passing helicopter, he retracted the hook so that they were right under it, he had the girl hold on to the bottom and he held her up.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her as if they were sitting casually in a bar.

"Marina Kyle-Dent," she said, sound frightened.

"What's it like, having super villains as parents?"

"Well, let's just say I've had a lot of lonely Christmases."

Mark frowned, he knew what it was like to have parents away for the holidays, though his were working to keep a roof over his head while her's were off doing God knows what. When it was apparent that the chopper wasn't going to go any closer to the Steel Mill, Mark grabbed the girl named Marina and dropped down onto the rooftop nearest. They were just outside of the Steel Mill when Harley was running by.

"Harley," Jester called, the female clown veered toward him. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I was hit hard in the head," she said, rubbing where Jester had bonked her.

"Where you headed?"

"Mr. B found the snow man and he concocted a cure, Joker doesn't trust either one of those fools so he's sendin' me to get it."

Jester's smile almost faltered but he didn't let it show, he had to make the appearance that he wanted Joker to survive. "That's great! Give Bats my regards, _heh heh_."

"Will do, by Jester. Oooh, and good bye to you," she said to Marina with a wink and giggle, and then the Clown Queen ran off with a cartwheel.

"She scares me," Marina said quietly, and Mark couldn't help laughing manically as they made their way to his home...

* * *

><p>Jester walked through the door to find Joker and Clayface-Joker standing in the middle of what they call the "lobby". Joker was looking worse by the minute, he didn't have long.<p>

"Hey boss," Jester said, holding Marina by the arm for appearances.

"Hello, my boy!" Joker said with a smile and a cough. "It's almost that time, Isn't it?"

"Yeah, why do you have Clayface here? Wasn't he just fro appearances?"

"Yes, but I have one or two tricks up my sleeve yet!" He hacked and coughed, he couldn't even laugh. "And is this the lovely Marina Kyle?" He asked, "inspecting" her.

"Kyle-_Dent_," Jester corrected and Joker's eyes grew so wide Jester thought they'd plop out of his face.

"_Dent_?" Joker's smile almost peaked at his hairline. "Are you telling me the ever so honorable D.A made kissy face with the worlds greatest cat burglar?"

"It was before my mother went into thievery, Mr. Joker," Marina said with dignity.

"Oh, of course," Joker said with a bow as if he were talking to royalty. He snapped his fingers at two henchmen near the door and pointed at the girl. "Take her into the boiler room, where you kept that doctor woman."

The henchmen started forward but before they got too far Jester rose his hand at them. "No," he said, the thugs looked at each other, the Joker looked at him. "She'll have my room, there are no windows and she can't escape from there as long as someone is in the manager's office."

"And who is going to stay up there, hmm?" Joker asked incredulously. "I am too busy with all that I have to do and _you_ are just as busy."

"One of the henchmen can stay with her," Jester replied, and at the sight of her face he quickly added, "And they _will_ _not_ touch her unless she tries to escape. Is that understood?" He said to the Henchmen that usually stayed within the Steel Mill, all of whom uttered affirmatives.

"Well," Joker said, smiling wickedly. "Haven't we become the perfect little leader."

"Well," Jester replied, "if I'm to succeed you when you pass I need to be the best leader I can be."

"Yes, about that," Joker said deviously, and a henchmen bashed Jester in the back of the head with the butt of his weapon, Jester fell to his hands and knees. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." He swung a kick at Jester's head, and everything went dark...


	5. To Catch a Clown

**5**

Jester awoke in the small office in the boiler room, Marina was tied to a chair in the corner as we he, but he was in the center of the room, with guns trained on him. The TV on the wall lit up and Joker's ugly mug came up on the screen, looking good as new.

"Good evening, troops," he said loud and proud. "This is General J with a quick update on what's going down in Arkham City. As you can see, I am looking much better. In fact... I think I'm looking better than ever! I can hear you all now: 'How did this happen?' 'Can I get me some of that crazy cure?' 'I want answers, dammit! Now!' Well, here's the thing. Answers don't give you everlasting satisfaction. Sometimes you need to brace yourself for the disappointment. Think about it! Imagine your favorite TV show. You've been through it all. The ups, the downs, the crazy coincidences, and then: BANG! They tell you what it's all about. Would you be happy? Does it make sense? How come it all ended in a church? You guys just need to know one simple thing. I'm back. Back for good. Now arm yourselves, boys. We've got a prison break to plan. No hostages. No surrender. Oh, I know, it sounds like suicide, but listen." Joker got in real close and put his hand up to his mouth like its a big secret. "Whatever happens. I'll be right behind you." The screen went to static, and all of a sudden there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Right behind you!" Joker's voice screamed into Mark's ear, who cringed.

"Joker?" Mark said, looking up and seeing the old hideous Joker. "What... what the hell?" And then it hit him. "That was Clayface!"

"Bingo, buck-o!" Joker said with a cough.

"Why did you betray me?" Jester asked, head throbbing from the hit.

"Well, wasn't that what you were going to do to me?" Joker asked, face right up next to Mark's. "You didn't think I knew, did you? Did you seriously think I wouldn't know you would want revenge on my from the death of your parents? I was counting on it! You know what they say?"

"Keep your friends close..." Jester started.

"... and your enemies closer," Joker finished with a chuckle, then he looked up at the ceiling and said, "And you can stop calling him _Jester_. I've revoked his partnership!"

"Who are you..." Mark started.

"Never you mind!" Joker exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a movie theater to gut out!" Joker left the room skipping, whistling circus music.

"Dammit!" Mark bellowed. "You BASTARD!"

"Kid, calm down," came a whisper from behind. Mark turned his head as far as he could and out of the corner of his eye he saw a ventilation shaft. He couldn't see who was in it though. He felt someone untying his bonds and when he was free, he stood and turned.

"Nightwing," he whispered. And Nightwing he was, standing tall and dark, his black suit was only lightened by the blue arches along the body, his black hair was shaggy, his eyes were cold. "I'd think someone would be defending Wayne Manor right about now."

"Well, he called and said you might find yourself in a tight spot," Dick Grayson said. "And here you are."

"And there's my suit!" Mark said and walked over to grab it.

"You're still going to go with the clown thing?" He asked, surprised. "After what he did to you?"

"My dear hero," Mark said, pulling on his gloves and mask. "The only way to stop a clown," He pulled on the whole costume, "is to think like a clown..."

* * *

><p>Jester – it's good to call him that again – knew exactly where to find the Joker, but he needed to find someone first, to get some help. Things were difficult with the TYGER helicopters shooting at everyone but Mark knew exactly where to go so that he wouldn't be seen. In no time Jester was at the Museum and he sneaked through a hole in the wall, caused by a well place rocket from the choppers.<p>

Jester walked casually down the hall and into the armory of the museum, where Two-Face stood, holding his jaw.

"What happen to you?" Jester asked with a smile. Harvey turned his gun on him. "Whoa! Put that thing away, man. I'm on your team!"

"How do we know?" Two-Face barked.

"Because, you really think I want to go back to that asshole of a boss?" Jester asked, hands up.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, concerned.

"Joker knew what I was planning," Mark said, rubbing where the henchman had bashed him. "He knew I wanted him to die so I could take over. He only took me in so that he could keep an eye on me."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Two-Face said, nodding in approval. "I can't deny the clown is smart."

"Too smart if you ask me," Harvey remarked.

"No doubt," Jester agreed. "By the way, Marina is safe. She's with Nightwing."

"You left her with a goody?" Two-Face snapped.

"Yeah, what are you so worried about?"

"If someone were to go after her a goody wouldn't do anything to stop it!"

"You're paranoid," Jester said. "Nightwing is fully capable of –" just then Mark's communicator rang, he answered.

"Hey, Lil J!" Came the shrill voice of Harley Quinn.

"Quinn?" Jester said, anger filling him. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I was having a little girl's night!"

"And why would I care?" Mark spat.

"Because, I'm here with _your_ girl!" Mark heard the phone ruffling a loud rip and then...

"Jester," came Marina's voice, and Jester's heart dropped, he turned to looked at Two-Face, Harvey's face was struck with fear. Another ruffling of the phone, and then Harley was back.

"How about this, I give you a little riddle to solve and then you come find me!"

"Isn't that more of the Riddler's gag?" Mark remarked.

"Here is it, _As much as I wish I could got to tan, I'd melt faster than a snowman. Where am I?_ Hehehe." The line went dead, and Mark knew exactly where to go.

"She's at the GCPD building," he said, walking toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Two-Face snapped.

"To save your daughter... again."

"Last time you did that you put her life in more danger! I won't let you go alone!"

"Well then come with me, for God's sake! I could use some back-up..."

* * *

><p>Mark stood atop the Gotham FM building with the old D.A standing next to him with a Tommy gun. Mark was trying to figure out how he was going to get in when it hit...<p>

Literally, it _hit, _an explosion rang out from behind them, and when Jester turned he saw Wonder Tower up in flames, and debris was flying all over Arkham City, one large chunk of stone came flying toward them, it soared overhead and smashed right into the side of the police department. The rock dislodged itself and fell into the roof of the lower wing.

"Looks like we got a way in," Harvey said.

"What are we waiting for?" Mark asked rhetorically, he jumped down and slid down the gutter, a second later he was on the ground, running toward the building.

He was able to scale the building no problem, but he stopped. Two-Face was still on the ground.

"Well?" Mark called down.

"You're going to have to go on from here without me," Harvey called back up, then Two-Face said, "We'll find a back door or something. Just go make sure our little girl is safe, clown!"

Mark nodded and turned toward the hole, he shot his grappling hook up into the GCPD and pulled himself up.

He landed on the upper floor of the building and heard muffled voices. Mark moved quietly until he reached stairs, he slid down the railing and continued slowly. He reached a door and could hear the voices clearly.

"You shall not get away with this, clown witch," came the distinct voice of Mr. Freeze. "Taking my suit, melting my precious ice, leaving me to die. You will feel the full force of my chill when you are taken down."

"Oh, hush, snow man," Harley said, she sounded distant, probably on the other side of the room. Jester took that as a cue to sneak in. He rolled into the room and behind a computer terminal, Harley was facing another door trying to get it open. Freeze was stuck to a magnet, his suit peeling off of him. Marina was in one of the offices, tied to a chair, facing the window so she had a full view of the room.

Jester snuck into the office she was in in and started to untie her bonds, just then the doors slammed shut.

"Well, well," Came Harley's voice, she walked over to the window. "If it Isn't Lil J. You know, you were wrong, Mr. J was ecstatic when he found out I was pregnant. And when I told him of your little plan he was furious!"

"You bitch," Jester yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harley said, waving her finger back and forth. "Don't test me, sonny. Do you know what kind of room you're in?"

Jester looked around and saw electronic nodes around the ceiling, with the flip of a switch they'd be fried.

"I have the timer set to go off in 2 minutes," she said with a big smile. "Stupid little dead clown, who's gunna save you now?"

_BANG!_

Harley was hit in the leg with a bullet, she fell to one knee and whipped her head up.

"_You!_" she shouted, another shot went off and narrowly missed her, Harley didn't wait for the next shot, she limped off and out of the room. Just then a voice came over an intercom, _Electro node detonation in T minus 30 seconds_.

"Help!" Mark shouted, and the windows shattered after another loud _BANG!_ Mark finished untying Marina and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and the back of the pants, and turned hard and threw her out of the room. He ran and jumped for the window, but his foot got caught on a node on the floor and he fell to the ground.

_Detonation in 3... 2... 1..._ Mark closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Just then there was a big flash, and the Jester felt a surge pulse through him, he screamed, and he felt his molecules pulsing, his insides speeding up, and then darkness...


	6. A Shocking Discovery

**6**

Mark woke up to Marina crouching over him, tears in her eyes. He felt two other presences, and then someone spoke.

"Marina," came the cool slick voice of Harvey Dent. "He got pulsed with 1,000 watts of electricity, it's a wonder how his body is even in tact."

"No," she whispered. "He can't be dead, daddy, he can't be. He risked his life for me, he saved me, its not fair."

"Ms. Dent," came the robotic voice of Mr. Freeze, "He was a villain, you know as much as any of us, the villain always loses."

"No," Marina whispered. "He saved me – twice – he's not a villain, he worked _against_ Joker. He's a hero."

Just then Mark gain full control over his body, he gasped and flung up. Marina screamed and fell on her butt, Two-Face aimed his gun at Mark out of instinct, and Freeze just gawked.

"You should be dead," the snow man said quietly.

"Well I'm not," Mark said, suddenly full of energy. "I feel fine, F-I-N-E, fine!" He was aware that he was talking a mile a minute but he couldn't help it. He stood up, and it felt as if his rear end went from the floor to its full height in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Outstanding," Freeze gaped. "You seemed to have been super charged."

"What does that mean?" Two-Face asked him.

"I'll show you," Freeze said. "Jester, do me a favor, take a lap around the block for me." When Mark didn't move Freeze and Two-Face looked at each other. "Jester, take a lap, I said."

"I just did, Mr. F," Mark said, confused.

Freeze smiled, but Two-Face looked confused. When Fries saw his face, he elaborated.

"The nodes must have shot electricity into his body at a sequence that super charged his atoms, pulsing even more energy into his body, therefore giving him super speed."

"So we got another Flash on our hands then," Two-Face said snarled. "Great, another super fast twinkletoes."

Mark pointed a finger at Two-Face, anger welling up, and said, "Watch it Dent," and just then a spark shot from his finger and hit Harvey's gun, which sparked and exploded, Dent dropped the gun and grabbed his arm.

"Dammit!" he shouted, holding his arm. Mark stared at his finger, amazed.

"What was that?" Marina asked, shocked, not as shocked as her father but you get the idea.

"Interesting," Freeze said, and just then there was a rumble and a bunch of cheers.

"What was that?" Dent said, looking around as if an answer would fall from the ceiling, and just like every other time in this story, it _did_ fall from the ceiling.

Nightwing fell to the floor from where ever he was up there, he landed on his stomach and it took Dent and Mark to get him up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mark asked, holding him up.

"Harley shocked me with some kind of hand buzzer thing and left me on top of the Wonder Tower, I came to just in time to jump off when it exploded. But right now we need to get to the movie theater!"

"What? Why?"

"Batman is fighting Joker."

"Oh no," Mark groaned.

"What?" Nightwing asked. "Mark, what is wrong?"

"That isn't the Joker," Mark told him, and if it was possible for Nightwing's frown to get deeper, it did. "It's Clayface..."

* * *

><p>Mark decided it'd be best if he left the other back that the GCPD, he ran to the theater at top speed, and when he got there he found a huge crowd standing outside, waiting for the victor to come out. He stopped about 30 feet short of the back of the group. One of the guys turned around and saw him standing there, in his skivvies, and nudged the guy next to him, who turned.<p>

"Well, well," the thug said, turning all the way around. "If it Isn't Lil J. What are you doing here, punk? Shouldn't you be fried chicken right about now?" Just then Harley came limping toward them, holding her bleeding leg. The thugs looked at her then Mark.

"How the hell did you beat me here?" Harley exclaimed. "I left way before you, and I could've sworn I heard a scream in the GCPD. Did I get the girl instead?"

"No," Mark said, "you got me." And then he was right in her face. "And I gotta say, thank you for the super powers, clown bitch."

Harley screamed and fell backward. "Get 'im, you idiots! Don't just stand there gawkin'!"

Mark turned to the thugs who were all standing there, eying him down.

"This," he said, loud enough for them to hear, "is gunna be fun!"

The men all charged at him, and he charged... _through_ them...

* * *

><p>Marina was standing at the window, staring out the way Mark had run. She could hear screams of pain and see men being thrown into the air so she knew Mark was okay. Her father and Fries were standing on one side of the room, talking in hushed tones, while Nightwing sat on the floor on the other side of the room, recuperating.<p>

Marina walked over to the hero, aware of her father's eyes following her. She sat down next to Nightwing.

"How you feeling?" She asked him.

"Still sore," he said. "Thanks for asking."

"I never got a chance to thank you for trying to keep me safe back there."

"Mark asked me to, so I did," he said. "You're welcome though. You're lucky to have a guy who just met you want you to be safe."

"Yeah," Marina said. "I know I'm lucky to have him, but I don't know how my dad would react to me being with him, you know."

"I'm sure _Harvey_ would be fine with it."

"Yeah, but it Isn't Harvey I'm afraid of."

"Yeah I'm guessing it Isn't, don't worry about it. I'm sure Harvey wouldn't let Two-Face hurt you in any way for this."

"I guess you're right," she said, sighing. "I just hope he survives the night."

"I'm sure he's fine," Nightwing said comfortingly...

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> fine!" Mark said, running fast. He thought he could take the thugs, he was right, but what he _couldn't_ take was the helicopter. He ran up the side of a building and jumped off, hurtling toward the helicopter, he fired a lightning blast at it and the chopper exploded into a million little pieces. He landed in a roll, and started sprinting again, by the time he got back to the theater everyone was back to staring at the building. And for good reason, Batman was standing there, holding the Joker's limp corpse in his hands.

Harley was on her knees, crying her crazy little eyes out. The men all whispered as Bats walked by. Mark ran to catch up with the Dark Knight.

"Batman," he said, walking along side him.

Batman looked down at him, "The Jester I presume."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you wouldn't recognize me. Call me Mark."

"Well, what can I do you for, Mark?"

"Uh, well... is he..."

"Yep, got your wish didn't you?"

"I realized that wish was more of a dream. I don't want to take his place anymore, I'm just glad this scumbag is dead."

"Yeah," Batman said. "I'm sure you are. Well," he stopped at the gate, "this is where we part ways, better get back, the cops might mistake you for a prisoner."

Mark stepped back as Batman walked through the gate with Joker's body, the gate closed behind him, leaving Mark alone. He turned and ran back to the GCPD but when he got there, it was empty, aside from an unconscious Nightwing. There was a note of the floor.

_Don't come after us, boy. She's our daughter staydsfsagret..._

_ Mark, come get her, please, I can't let my other half hurt her, please! We're going to the Muse..._

Mark looked up from his note... and then he was gone...

* * *

><p>Mark got to the museum to find it surrounded by Two-Face goons. He knew he wouldn't get in with that many men guarding the place, even with his super speed he would still have to stop to open the door, giving enough time for them to raise an alarm. Just then he heard the cocking of a pistol, and felt the cool barrel of a gun on the back of his head.<p>

"Turn around," came a deep grunting voice, Mark turned around to see a masked Two-Face thug.

Mark smiled and said, "Hey, what size suit are you...?"

* * *

><p>Marina sat bound and gagged in the Armory of the Museum while her crazy father walked back and forth on the bridge. She knew telling him she wanted to be with Mark was a bad idea, she knew Harvey wouldn't be able to overpower Two-Face. She tried to fidget with her bonds but they were too tight, she knew one day she'd regret bringing her dad to the Gotham Gabby's troop rope tying meet.<p>

She was in the security office that was placed behind secret panels, she could watch all the security cameras, and they had audio too. She was focused on the main entrance when she saw it.

"You hear about the Joker," a thug asked another.

"Yeah, heard the Bat carried him right outta here," the other henchman said.

"I don't buy it," the third man said, resting his baseball bat on his shoulder. Just then another approached and went to walk into the the door with a big bag on his back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're goin' bud?"

"To see the boss," the man said. "I got the Jester, dead."

The men all crowded around, gasping, but the man with the bat wasn't buying into it.

"Let's see him," the man said pointing at the bag with his bat. The man unzipped the bag and everyone gasped, but Marina couldn't see in the bag. The man with the bat bent over to remove the mask, the man who brought the bag pointed a gun at the man, everyone backed up except for the man with the bat.

"I think it's the boss's job to unmask him, don't you?" The man said.

The man with the bat stood idle for a second, then said, "Let's go see the boss then."

Marina tried harder to get the bonds off, but with no luck. She felt a tear run down her cheek, the only man who knew where she was, the only man she wanted to save her, the only man she cared for... was dead...


	7. Tiny's Revenge

**7**

Getting into the museum was so easy Mark couldn't believe it, he had grabbed his old spare suit from the Steel Mill and dressed the now dead thug in it, then took his suit to sneak in undetected. They really need to find some new henchmen in this place if they're ever going to get anywhere. They walked through the halls, and came to the hall that was filled with water. It looked as if Freeze had been here, the water was completely frozen, to the point where it didn't even crack under their feet.

They walked along the frozen hall, going toward the armory, when they heard a bumping noise. They all stopped, and by the time they knew what was happening it was too late. Too late for any normal mortal, that is, but for Mark it was a cinch getting out of there. He ran down the ice and jumped, more like propelled, himself onto the platform. He turned to the men who weren't so lucky to see them being torn apart by that giant shark Penguin called Tiny. The man who had asked to see the body was still running from the shark. He looked up at Mark, who took off his mask, aimed his finger at the man like a gun, and made a shooting motion. Lightning shot from his finger and hit the man, and he fell back into Tiny's mouth. The shark swam under the water, leaving bloody ice and water behind.

Mark turned toward the Armory, and put his mask back on, he had managed to save the body so he still had a reason to be there, he pulled on his mask and walked through the door.

"Hey, boss," he called.

"What?" Two-Face snapped, Mark made note that the gun was in the burned side of the body, the Two-Face side, as it were.

"I killed the Jester," Mark said, walking around the room toward the bridge. The Harvey hand was flexing, Dent was trying to get through.

"I doubt it," Two-Face scoffed as Mark approached. Mark threw the body in the bag to the floor and stepped back a pace. Two-Face bent over and unzipped the bag, he smiled. "Look at this, the mini clown is dead. This is what you get for trying to get with our little girl."

"And this is what you get for keeping me from _my_ girl," Mark said, and when Two-Face looked up he got a foot to the chin. Mark spit on the bastard, making sure to only hit the burned side, he had no beef with Harvey, but his other side was a little bit too evil for him.

Mark turned around in a 360, trying to find where he would keep Marina, then he heard a banging in the walls, he ran over to where it came from. He stood next to a bookshelf and saw the books falling. He pulled all the books off the shelf until he found a book that was really a switch and the book shelf moved aside, and Marina fell over in a chair, bound and gagged. Mark bent over and untied her super fast, and ungagged her.

"Mark," she said with a gasp, and Mark pulled off his mask.

"I wasn't going to let half a man keep you away from me," he said with a smile.

_BANG!_

Mark felt something hit his shoulder and he turned to see Two-Face holding the gun up, but the Harvey side was wrestling him for it. Mark had a feeling that if Harvey didn't break through at that exact moment, he'd be dead.

"GO!" Harvey bellowed, the gun blasting. "He's got bombs set up all over the building and he won't hesitate! GO NOW!"

Mark grabbed Marina and pulled her forward, Mark could run super fast with her on foot and he could carry her because of his arm, so they had to run at a safe speed. Mark heard Two-Face shout, and then heard the beep of a detonator. Things seemed to slow down, they couldn't waste time with the stairs so they sprinted to the exit, Tiny didn't pop up once, but the entire building started to come down when they were climbing the ladder to get out.

Mark and Marina sprinted hard, jumped over the overpass where just 6 hours ago, Mark had taken down Penguin. They tucked and rolled just as the overpass collapsed, they ran harder and Mark saw a window to the right, so he shoved Marina through it. She screamed as she hurtled outside, Mark would have followed but the wall was collapsing, so he ran full force toward the exit, a large boulder was dropping right in front of the door, but he blasted through the door just as the rock hit the floor. He made it, though he regrettably couldn't say the same about Harvey Dent. There was no way any mortal could have survived the explosion _and_ the rocks falling on them.

Mark stood up and limped around the rubble and met up with Marina, who was crying harder than anyone he'd ever seen. He lifted her up and put his arm around her, and led her toward Catwoman's apartment. Mark had the distinct feeling he could hear rubble moving, and a faint voice chanting; "Solomon Grundy; born on a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday..." But he had to have been mistaken, no one could have survived that unless they were immortal. Arkham City was fine. Nice and safe... from Two-Face at least, there were plenty more villains where that came from. All Mark knew was that once he was fit for travel, he and Marina were out of this hellhole. And _no one_ was going to stop them...


End file.
